


Thinking about you

by MeiaBear



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bottom Mercy | Angela Ziegler, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Paris (City), Pre-Talon Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Romance, Smut, Top Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, mercymaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiaBear/pseuds/MeiaBear
Summary: Angela's head is filled with work and work only. Ana notices this, and gives Angela a big reality slap. Angela went out in the city for once, and suddenly she spots the most beautiful woman she has ever seen, looking right back at her.
Relationships: Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix & Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Thinking about you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I don't know if I should continue or not, so please comment if you want more! ^^ I just thought of this scenario and I wanted to post it hehe so pls enjoy love u <3

8:43 PM

_____________

"Ouch! What was that for?"

Ana had flicked Angela's forehead. Angela rubbed her forehead in pain and looked up at Ana.

"Angela.. Why won't you take a break from work tonight and go out to the city? Have some fun for once, won't you?" Ana sighed and gave Angela a frown. 

Just now, Angela had realized how many hours she has been sitting in the same chair, working her ass off every single day. 

"But-" "No "buts"! Get out of your office before I kick you out myself!" Ana crossed her arms as she watched Angela get up from her chair slowly. Angela grabbed her phone and other belongings and put it in a purse of hers. She took her lab coat off and replaced it with a black coat instead. She threw the purse over her shoulder and waved at Ana before heading out of her office. "Maybe I should head home and change before I go out.." Angela thought to herself.

9:04 PM

____________

_1 New message_

Ana: Are you out of your apartment yet?

Angela: I'm about to step out of my door, oh god, pray for me!

Angela giggled at her own message and put her phone down. She had put on a short dark blue silk dress, with black high heels. She took a look at herself in the mirror and decided to have her hair down and not in her usual ponytail. She put her black coat on again and brought her purse with her phone, a red lipstick and her keys in it. 

Angela had arrived in the city of Paris. She had been walking around for a while in the soothing night sky, when she suddenly spotted a bar that grabbed her attention. She took a smooth left turn and opened the door to the bar. The smell of alcohol and the loud music hit her like a truck when she entered, but she continued on walking further into the bar. She ordered a mango mojito and took a seat at a small table for two. She put her purse on the table and her coat on the back of the chair. She sighed and took a long sip of the drink. "Gosh.. this is why I never go out." She thought to herself as she looked around.

Just when Angela had crossed her legs, she spotted a woman across the bar with beautiful yellow eyes, staring right at Angela. Angela blushed a little and looked away quickly. "No way.. She was definitely not looking at me, right?" Angela was starting to feel a little hot as she felt herself getting tipsy. She closed her eyes a bit to gain her consciousness back. When she opened her eyes again, she noticed that the beautiful woman she was staring at just now, was sitting right in front of her. Angela flinched a little when she noticed, but she couldn't help but appreciate the woman's features. The woman was wearing a beautiful tight black dress, that hugged her curves. Angela's eyes were roaming on their own at this point, she was even staring at the woman's breasts now.

The mysterious woman was almost laughing at Angela, when she held her hand out, waiting for Angela to grab it. She smiled. "Amélie." Angela knew Amélie was French right away when she heard that beautiful voice. Angela shook Amélie's hand. "Angela." She blushed as she felt how soft Amélie's hand were. "What a beautiful name. Suits you well." Amélie gave Angela a smirk. "T-Thank you.. You look really beautiful-" Angela covered her mouth as she had to burp, but also to stop herself from saying anything else.

11:43 PM

_____________

Some minutes had passed as Amélie and Angela had been having a casual conversation which turned erotic real quick. Angela couldn't stop herself from blushing during the entire conversation they were having. "Mmm. Are you doing anything tonight, ma chérie?" Amélie gave Angela the sexiest smirk as she slowly slid one of her high heels off, and slid her foot up Angela's leg, causing her to spread her legs a little. Angela flinched. "N-No, I'm free all night- Mm..!" Amélie's foot was between Angela's legs, slowly rubbing her cleavage. Amélie's yellow eyes were piercing through Angela as she watched Angela in pleasure. Angela was slightly shaking and biting her finger, in attempt of trying not to moan out loud.

Amélie got up from her chair and walked over to Angela. She made Angela stand up as well, and now they were face to face. Despite their slight height difference, Amélie leaned down to Angela's ear. "Come with me, ma cherie. I want you so bad." Angela blushed as she nodded in agreement. Amélie grabbed Angela's hand as they made their way out of the bar, to Amélie's penthouse. Amélie pressed the button to the elevator and signaled Angela to go in first. They were the only ones in the elevator, and Amélie took advantage of it. She pinned Angela to the elevator wall and looked down at her lips. "Je veux te baiser si fort, tu ne pourras pas marcher le matin." Amélie smirked and licked her lower lip, like a tiger thirsting over it's prey. Angela looked away as she blushed. She could barely make out what Amélie said, but it made her feel even hotter than she already was.

Amélie unlocked the door to her penthouse and led Angela inside. Amélie slammed the door shut when she pinned Angela to the door. "Please.. K-Kiss me already, Amélie-" That's all Amélie wanted to hear. Amélie leaned down and started kissing Angela. Both of them noticed how soft each others lips were. Amélie kissed Angela down to her neck and started marking her already. "Mmh..! Amélie.." Angela lifted her head in pleasure as she held her arms around Amélie's neck. Amélie came back up to French kiss Angela, as her hands made their way down to Angela's buttocks. She lifted Angela up as if she was as light as a feather, and made her way to her dinner table. Amélie placed Angela onto the table, still locking lips with each other. Amélie slid Angela's dress up just so she could touch Angela's soft waist. Angela had wrapped her legs around Amélie already, as Amélie made her way down to Angela's breasts. Angela moaned softly as she felt Amélie's lips on her breasts.

Angela broke the kiss and looked Amélie in the eyes. "Take me to bed, meine Liebe." Amélie nodded as she brought Angela into her bedroom. The bed was big and soft enough to be called a king sized bed. Angela pushed Amélie onto the bed and started undressing herself, leaving only her black lingerie on. Amélie watched in pleasure and she placed her hands on Angela's sides. They started kissing again, when Angela attempted to undress Amélie, and failed miserably. They rolled over, making Amélie come on top to undress herself. Amélie leaned down to meet Angela's lips. Amélie then buried her face in Angela's breasts, kissing her way down to Angela's thighs. Angela let out a soft moan as she made the grip on the sheets harder.

Amélie kissed Angela's inner thighs as she took her lovers undies off. Amélie stared at Angela's cleavage. "Well, well, well. Looks like someone's been craving me tonight." She said as she smirked. Angela buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. Amélie removed Angela's hands and held them instead. "Let me see you, mon ange." Amélie started sucking Angela's clit slowly and gently. "Mmh..!" Angela looked down at Amélie. Amélie held Angela closer as she started licking and sucking on Angela's pussy this time. Angela flinched in pleasure and she moaned louder. Amélie was happier than ever when she heard Angela moan. She kept doing the same movements with her tongue, but this time she slid a finger inside Angela. Amélie moved her left arm onto Angela's breast and cupped it. Angela placed her hand over Amélie's and kept moaning in pleasure. "A-Amélie! This feels s-so good..!" Angela could feel her breathing getting more and more uneven by each touch from Amélie. Angela started tearing up and curled her toes because it felt so good.

At this point, Amélie had slid three fingers into Angela. "I-I'm gonna c-cum..! A-Ah..!" Amélie kept going until she let Angela ride out her orgasm. Amélie smirked at Angela as her back was arched in pleasure. When Angela finished herself, Amélie licked and swallowed the reward she had been given and went back up to Angela's face. They kissed each other deeply. "You were amazing, mon ange." Angela smiled and kissed Amélie yet again. She couldn't get enough. "Es war alles dank dir, meine Liebe." Amélie laid down next to Angela and pulled the blanket over them. They spooned until they both fell asleep.

9:13 AM

____________

The sun shined right into Angela's eyes. She slowly opened her eyes and groaned. She looked around and spotted Amélie next to her. Angela got a sudden flashback from yesterdays doings. She blushed at the thought but smiled. She sat up on the side of the bed and looked at the morning view that was greeting her. Not long after, Amélie started kissing the back of Angela's neck.

"Bonjour, ma chérie."

"Mm..good morning, meine Liebe."

Angela turned around to face the beautiful woman behind her. She leaned in to kiss Amélie on the lips. "Mm.. I need to head back..." said Angela. Amélie tried to ignore what the blonde woman just told her, and kept touching her more and more. "A-Amélie.. If you touch me there-" Angela closed her eyes in pleasure. Amélie's touch felt too good. Eventually, Angela pulled away and looked Amélie in the eyes and repeated what she said from the start. Despite Amélie giving Angela puppy eyes, she let Angela go back home. Amélie grabbed Angela's phone from her hands and wrote down her number. They kissed all the way to Amélie's door and said their goodbyes for now.

Later that day

________________

Angela had spent the past 7 hours in her office, glaring at the paperwork before her. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. She stood up and walked over to the door. It was Ana.

"Well? How'd it go?"

Just as Angela was about to give her an answer, Ana had already noticed all the hickeys on Angela's neck. Angela looked at Ana, only to notice that she had been staring at her neck. _Oh gosh, what do I say?_ Angela thought to herself. 

"U-Uhm... There were so many mosquitoes last night, and I couldn't stop itching-"

Ana raised one eyebrow at Angela, knowing she was obviously lying. She rolled her eyes as a short giggle left her lips when Ana walked away. Angela closed the door quickly and leaned onto the door. She was covering her mouth and blushing way too much. After calming down a bit, she sat back down in her chair and grabbed her phone.

_2 new messages_

**Author's Note:**

> um yes that's it for this chapter! if you think I should continue, then please comment! also im not a native in English so things might've seemed empty?? idk its my first smut so pls don't hurt me, alright thanks bye<3


End file.
